Games of Love
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: RH Plus. Makoto/Ageha Yaoi. Makoto likes Ageha more than a friend and gets upset when he starts to hang out with some girls. Will they be able to share their feelings, and will their family accept them?
1. The beginning of the story

Hello! Welcome to my first RH Plus Fanfiction! Whoo!! I know there are no other RH Plus fanfictions on , but here is one, for those of you out there who are looking!! I hope you find it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus...

Enjoy!

--- ---

Chapter 1

It was a nice afternoon and Ageha and Makoto were walking back from school, their heavy bags weighing them down.

"Ah! I can't wait to get home and relax!" Ageha said while stretching and looking up at the sky.

"I'm just glad all our tests and assignments are finished. Summer break will be very relaxing without them." Makoto said, looking at Ageha. Ageha nodded his agreement and continued walking. It was a nice sunny day and there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

"Let's go somewhere this summer." Ageha suggested.

"Where?" Another one of his family holiday ideas.

"I don't know. Somewhere. Maybe a beach. Let's go swimming in the ocean."

"I don't know if Kiyoi would allow us." Makoto said.

"Oh! Makoto! Have some hope!" He said, turning to look at Makoto. He smiled at him.

Makoto's been keeping a secret from Ageha. He likes him; more than friends. But he refuses to tell him anything, or anyone else for that matter. He doesn't want to ruin the perfect friendship they have, and they promised to be friends for ever, which would be a very long time for them vampires. Besides, he wasn't even sure if it was just a phase he would get over in another week, or if it was something that would last a long time. But most of all, he don't know if Ageha felt the same.

They reached Eternal Moon Manor and stepped inside, being greeted by Kiyoi.

"Kiyoi! It's the summer holidays! Let's go to the beach!" Ageha yelled out immediately. Kiyoi smiled sadly. Immediately Makoto knew it wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry, Ageha. Mister has a lot of work for us to do this summer, so we will be unable to go to the beach."

"Ohh!" Ageha sulked and Makoto felt sorry for him.

"Maybe next time, ok?" Kiyoi said, excusing himself. Ageha huffed and walked upstairs, dumping his bag and flopping down on the couch. Makoto followed his lead, only with more grace as he placed his bag down and sat on the couch.

"Makoto, why do we have to work for Mister? Can't he solve his own problems?"

"Mm." Makoto agreed, not really knowing what to say. Ageha turned the TV on. Only children's afterschool cartoons were on.

"At least we don't have any school work to do. And Ami is going away so she won't come to annoy us anymore." Ageha said, trying to look at the bright side.

"Yeah."

"Masakazu will probably going out to Goukons every night too, so he won't be around much. Kiyoi will be busy, so that that just leaves us." Ageha said. Makoto's heart gave a flutter. It would be mostly them, just them. All summer.

"So what do you want to do?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm. Maybe we can go to the beach one day, and spend the day there. We could go shopping, we could watch movies, eat out, go to an arcade. There's lots to do." Makoto nodded. He couldn't wait.

--- ---

"Makoto! Makoto! Wake up! It's the summer and we are not wasting it away in bed!" Makoto groaned at the loud voice next to his ear. Ok, who took Ageha, and what did they do with him?

"Makoto!"

"Ok ok, I'm up." He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are we doing today?"

"Kiyoi is meeting Mister, and Masakazu is going out with his friends, so you and I are going to go to the theme park! Now come on! Get up! I'll meet you downstairs to have breakfast before we go."

Ageha quickly left the room and Makoto watched him go. He smiled. He looked forward to today.

--- ---

Well, that's the first chapter! Please review if you read this! There are plenty more chapters to come!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Of Girls and Revelations

Hello!!

Welcome to the second chapter of Games of Love... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own RH Plus, but if anyone knows where I can buy the manga, please let me know. :D

---- ---

Chapter 2

Ageha and Makoto had spent all morning going on rides at the theme park. They went on rollercoasters, played games, and had heaps of fun. They were currently at a cafe having some lunch.

"Mmm! This is really delicious!" Ageha said, eating his sushi.

"Mm. It's good." Makoto agreed. Suddenly two young girls entered the cafe. They looked to be of the same age as Ageha and Makoto, and they went up to the two, giggling.

"Hi. My name is Yuri, and this is Naomi. All the other tables are full, so we were wondering if we could sit with you." Yuri said, her eye lashes blinking quickly and her white teeth sparkling.

"Of course. My name is Ageha, and this is Makoto." Ageha said, sliding over to let the other two have some room. Makoto on the other hand, didn't want them there at all. They were ruining his and Ageha's day out.

"So are you two here alone?" Naomi asked, her smile matching Yuri's.

"Yeah." Makoto said.

"Are you two?" Ageha asked.

"Yes. Can we join you? We can go on some other rides together."

"Sure." Ageha replied, thinking nothing of it.

"Yay! Let's go on that spinning ride!" Yuri said, clasping her hands together.

"You can hold my hand when I get scared on the Ghost Train!" Naomi said to Makoto. He didn't respond, choosing to ignore her. If there was anyone's hand he was going to hold, it would be Ageha's.

"Oh! Will you hold my hand too Ageha-kun?" Yuri said, leaning over towards him.

"Sure." He said. Under the table, Makoto's fist tightened.

The girls' food arrived and soon everyone had finished eating. Yuri took Ageha's hand and began to drag him out of the cafe. Naomi attempted to take Makoto's hand too, but he shoved them into his pockets just in time. The girls lead them over to some rides and they went on.

On the Ghost Train, Ageha and Yuri were paired, while Naomi and Makoto were paired behind them in the next cart. As Naomi and Makoto followed Ageha and Yuri, Makoto saw Yuri scream and cling onto Ageha in fright (even though it wasn't actually scary). Makoto glared daggers at her from behind. Naomi attempted to do the same to him, but he shoved her off immediately, turning away from her, his back towards her.

Once the ride finished, the two girls wanted some ice-cream.

"I'll get it." Ageha said, running off to the ice-cream shop. Makoto quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone with those girls.

"Wow, they are really nice, aren't they Makoto?" Makoto looked up at Ageha as he spoke. He chose not to answer the question, and luckily Ageha continued speaking without waiting for an answer. "We're lucky they came and introduced themselves to us; otherwise we would never have met them."

Ageha got the ice-creams and the boys started their way back.

"Do you think we could have them for dinner?" Ageha asked. Makoto frowned. He didn't want them to come over for dinner. He didn't want to ever see those two again. They ruined his day with Ageha, and true, he'd have many more in the future, but today was special. Besides, he didn't think Kiyoi would like it if they brought two girls home to have dinner with them.

Before Makoto could say anything, they met back up with the girls. Ageha gave them their ice-creams and they sat there happily eating.

"After this, can we go play some games?" Namoi asked.

"Yeah! Will you win me a teddy bear, Ageha-kun? Please?" Yuri asked. Ageha smiled.

"Sure, I will try to." That was it. Makoto couldn't take it anymore. If Ageha wanted to play around with these girls, then so bit it, but he wasn't going to stand around and watch. He stood up.

"Makoto? Is everything alright?" Ageha asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going home. I'll see you later." He turned around and walked off, not waiting for Ageha to reply.

"Eh? Makoto?" Ageha was concerned for Makoto. What was wrong with him? Did he eat something bad at lunch? He thought he wanted to have the girls for dinner. "I'm sorry, ladies, but I'm going to go too. I'm going to go see if Makoto is alright."

"Ohh! That's so sweet of you! Can we see you again?" Yuri asked.

"Uh, sure. How about, uh," In his mind, Ageha counted until the next full moon, "the twentieth, for dinner?"

"Sure!" They both replied.

"Great. I'll call you then. Bye." He left quickly and went back home.

At home, Makoto arrived and quickly ran up the stairs to his room, not replying to Kiyoi when he greeted him.

"Makoto? Is everything alright?" Kiyoi asked, following him and knocking on his door that had been locked.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He said quietly. Kiyoi sighed.

"Alright, but if you ever want to talk to me, you know you can. I'll be downstairs." Kiyoi left, wondering what had happened.

When Ageha arrived, Kiyoi greeted him too, but he was immediately questioned.

"Where is Makoto?" Ageha asked him, looking worried.

"In his room. He came home and ran straight there. He refused to tell me what was wrong." Before Kiyoi had finished talking, Ageha was already half way up the stairs.

"Makoto! Are you alright? Open up!" Ageha banged on the door, waiting for a reply. At first none came, but then a soft voice was heard.

"I'm fine." He couldn't tell Ageha to go away.

"Makoto! Please, let me in." Makoto sighed. How could he refuse to the boy he loved? Slowly he got up off his bed and unlocked the door, immediately going back to his bed. Ageha had heard the lock click and he opened the door, entering Makoto's room.

"Makoto, what's wrong?" Ageha asked, walking over to the bed.

"Nothing."

"Did you eat something bad?"

"No."

"Did you feel sick after one of the rides?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Nothing."

"Makoto! If you don't tell me, then how am I supposed to know?" Ageha yelled in frustration.

"Figure it out for yourself!" Makoto yelled back. Ageha looked taken aback. Makoto instantly regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, Ageha."

"It's ok. I just worry about you, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

"So, was it because you didn't like the girls? Why you wanted to leave?"

"Hmm..." Ageha took that as a yes.

"I'm sorry, Makoto. If I had known that I wouldn't have let them stay with us today. I just thought that, well, you know."

"What?" Makoto asked. Really, he had no idea.

"Well, I thought they might taste good, so that's why I suggested to have them for dinner." Makoto froze. Ageha wanted to eat them for dinner, not eat dinner with them. How could he have misunderstood him? He felt relief, Ageha didn't like those humans after all. But all of a sudden he felt like a complete fool.

"I'm sorry, Ageha. I thought you wanted them over to eat dinner with us, not eat them. I thought you really liked them." Makoto hung his head, ashamed.

"What? No! I could never like someone like them!" Ageha said, looking disgusted as he thought about it. "Besides, there's already someone I like." Aghea looked away from Makoto, but Makoto was too scared to move. Who could Ageha like? Did he know them? Surely he must know them because he was always around Ageha. But who was it? He didn't really talk to many humans, except... Ami! Could Ageha like Ami? But, Makoto liked Ageha. He didn't want him to like Ami. He wanted Ageha to like him! If Ageha liked Ami, then he had to break it up. He had to make sure Ami never came over here again, and that they didn't see each other much at school. He had to find out who Ageha liked.

"Who?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you like?"

"Figure it out for yourself." Makoto suddenly looked up, not expecting that reply. Ageha was looking straight at him.

"Can you give me some clues?" Makoto asked.

"Sure. Well, I'm really close to this person, and I see them every day." Ami, it had to be Ami then. Makoto sighed with dread.

"And?" He didn't want to believe it was true.

"And, well, this person's very special to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost them." Guilt. Makoto instantly felt guilt at what he was planning to do. He looked down at his lap.

"It's you, Makoto."

"Eh?" Makoto's head went up immediately. Did he just hear correctly? Did Ageha just say it was him?

"I like you, Makoto; more than friends." Ageha said, confirming that what he heard was right. Makoto just looked at him, too shocked to say anything.

"Well, uh, I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I guess you pretty disgusted, hey. I'll uh, I'll go then." Aghea stood up, but before he could move, Makoto had grabbed his hand.

"No, Ageha, that's not it. I like you too; more than friends." Makoto said, looking straight into Ageha's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I left earlier. I couldn't bear seeing you all cuddly with that girl." Makoto admitted.

"Makoto." Aghea said as he smiled, relief flooding him. He reached forward and pulled Makoto close, locking his lips with the other boy's. Makoto was nervous. This was his first kiss; what was he supposed to do? Before he could think about it too much though, Ageha's lips started to move. He felt his tongue push against his lips and he opened them slightly, letting Ageha explore the inside of his mouth. He pushed up against Ageha's mouth more, wanting to taste Ageha too. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer. Ageha's arms also wrapped around Makoto, and he leaned down so that he was now sitting on the bed next to him.

Finally they had to break for air. Both of them were out of breath and had to take in a few deep breaths.

"Wow. That was amazing." Ageha said.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed. He looked over at Ageha and smiled. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Let's do that again." Ageha suggested and they both smiled, this time Makoto leaning forward to kiss Ageha.

However, unknown to them, Kiyoi had been standing in the door way watching them. He was hidden from them by the wall, and smiled as they admitted their feelings for each other and kissed. Quietly, he tip-toed away, so as to not disturb them.

--- ---

Hehehe... Kiyoi is sneaky!

Well, please read and review! Let me know if anyone is actually reading this story... Even if it's just to say hi :D

Thanks!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. The games have started

Hello! Ok, so I'm going to continue to post this story here, even though I'm pretty sure no one's reading it. If I am wrong, and someone is reading it, please tell me!! PM me, or review... I don't mind... Just let me know... :D

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus, but I wish there was more Fanfiction about it...

--- ---

That night when Makoto and Ageha came down for dinner, Kiyoi greeted them both with a huge smile. They too were smiling and holding hands. They had a talk that afternoon and decided not to keep it a secret from their family, but instead of saying it straight out, they would give hints. Well, to Masakazu they would. They wanted to see how long it would take for him to figure it out. Kiyoi on the other hand, well, they knew it wouldn't take much for him to figure it out. So they entered the dining room while holding hands, and by the smile Kiyoi gave them, they instantly knew already that he knew. They sat down in their usual places and Kiyoi served them dinner.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He smiled at them even bigger and they both blushed.

"Kiyoi, we hope you don't mind, but we are a couple now." Ageha said in a rush. He blushed and leaned over towards Makoto. Makoto wondered if Kiyoi had even understood anything he had said, but Kiyoi just smiled even bigger.

"I'm very happy for the both of you. You both deserve someone to love and who loves you. I am also glad that you were both able to share your feelings and emotions openly, which is something it takes a long time to be able to do." Ageha breathed out in relief. It was obvious that he treasured whatever Kiyoi would say as he was someone very special to him. They both took their seats at the table and Kiyoi served out the food.

"Are you going to tell Masakazu tomorrow?" He asked.

"Hmm... maybe. I thought it'd be a good idea to give him little hints and see how long it would take for him to figure it out." Ageha said.

"We can put his detective skills to test. I think he will find out after a week." Makoto said.

"Nup, I reckon it will take him all summer." Ageha said.

"Well, don't go too harsh on him." Kiyoi said.

"We won't." They both chorused out.

That night, when the two went to bed, they stopped in front of Makoto's door. Ageha took Makoto's hands in his own and held them firmly. He leaned forward and gently kissed Makoto.

"Good Night." He said, as he slowly let go of Makoto's hands and made his way over to his own room. Makoto watched him go, placing two delicate fingers up to his lips, savouring the feeling of Ageha's lips on his own. He turned around once Ageha was gone and went into his own room.

--- ---

Makoto went down stairs bright and early for breakfast the next day, but by the time he got there, everyone was already starting to eat their breakfast.

"Morning!" Ageha said cheerily to him, giving him a wide smile.

"Good morning." Makoto said back to him, smiling at him too. He sat next to his new boyfriend and they held hands under the table. Masakazu was next to Makoto and he was eating his breakfast as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"So how was your Gouken last night?" Ageha asked him. Makoto got the feeling that the game with Masakazu had just begun.

"Fine, except that Haruka got all the girls again. I think I need to start going on single dates." Masakazu sighed.

"Well, Makoto and I had a great night, didn't we?" Ageha looked over at Makoto and winked.

"Yes."

"I'm pretty sure I had a better night even if I didn't get any girls. At least I spent some time with them." Masakazu argued.

"Well we don't need girls to have a great night, right Makoto?" Makoto could tell that this was beginning to get into a fight, and he really didn't want to be part of it.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Makoto said, getting up from his chair.

"Look what you've done now, Ageha. Makoto doesn't want to be on your side. He wanted girls to hang out with just like me."

"Makoto's nothing like you." Ageha looked a little disgusted at the thought and Makoto had to stifle a laugh.

"Alright now, that's enough." Kiyoi said, stopping the fight.

"Kiyoi!" Ageha whined.

"Ageha, let's just eat our meal in peace." Makoto said, taking his seat again.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom.

"He just didn't want to get in the middle of our fight." Masakazu answered for him. Ageha huffed and folded his arms. Makoto smiled inwardly and placed a hand on his knee under the table in support. Ageha looked over at him and gave a small smile, telling him he was fine.

"Gee you guys are weird." Masakazu said while getting up and leaving the dining room. Once he was out of ear shot, Makoto spoke.

"If you guys are going to get into fights while giving him subtle hints, then I think we should just tell him."

"But, that would be no fun." Ageha complained and stuck his tongue out.

"Makoto's right, Ageha. It's no use fighting just for some game." Kiyoi said.

"Ok, ok. I won't fight with him anymore. I'll just give normal hints then."

"Good." Makoto said, leaning forward and giving him a light kiss on his nose. Ageha blushed deep red and Kiyoi giggled.

"You two are cute." He said before leaving the room quickly, so as to not have Ageha yell at him for making that comment.

Ageha glared at where Kiyoi left for a moment before turning his attention back to Makoto.

"Shall we go upstairs and play a game then?" Makoto nodded and Ageha took his hand and pulled him along. Once they were in the hall way, Ageha suddenly stopped and pulled Makoto into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Makoto asked once they separated, although, he really didn't mind about it at all.

"Nothing, let's go." Ageha pulled him along again and they went to the living room, where Masakazu was sitting watching TV.

"We are playing a game." Ageha said to him, taking at seat at the table and making Makoto sit on the other side next to him.

"What one?" Masakazu asked, slightly interested.

"Monopoly."

"Ooh! I'll play!" Masakazu got up quickly and sat opposite Makoto.

"Alright. Let's have a little wager then. Whoever wins get to chose someone they want to be their slave for a day." Ageha said, smiling evilly. His plan was to win and get Masakazu to do everything he wanted. He only hoped that he would win though.

"But, Ageha." Makoto started. He got up quickly and pulled him out of the room while Masakazu was setting up the game.

"Relax, Makoto. If I win, I'll chose him and we can get him to do anything we want him to do for tomorrow, and if you win, we can do the same."

"But what if he wins?" Makoto said, not really liking the idea of this.

"It's Masakazu. He won't win." Ageha went back and Makoto sighed. The things he did for Ageha...

--- ---

Three hours later, Makoto and Masakazu were going head to head; Ageha losing just half an hour before.

"Come on, Makoto! You can do it! You can win against this guy!" Ageha cheered him on.

"Just you wait and see Ageha. I'll win and then you will spend tomorrow cleaning my room and waiting at my feet." Masakazu said.

"Come on, Makoto! You have to win!" Makoto looked at the board and made his move. Part of him wanted Masakazu to win so that Ageha can learn his lesson and stop making bets like this, but the other part of him wanted to win. That's when he came to an idea. He would win, just so that Ageha wasn't taken away from him for the whole day, and then he would chose Ageha, just so he can be with him for the whole day and to teach him a lesson. To him, it sounded like a good plan.

Masakazu did his next move just as Kiyoi came in. Makoto saw his chance. He did his last move, winning the game.

"Yes!" Ageha yelled out.

"Oh Man!" Masakazu complained.

"Beat that, Masakazu! Now you have to do anything Makoto says!" Ageha said, getting up and doing a little victory dance.

"Who said he would choose me?" Masakazu asked, watching Ageha. Ageha froze. " So who do you chose to be your slave for a day, Makoto?"

"Ageha." Makoto said, looking over to him. Ageha's jaw dropped in shock. Yes, Makoto knew this is just what he needed to do to get to spend the day with Ageha and teach him a lesson.

"Hahahah!" Masakazu laughed his head off and Kiyoi sat down on the couch, turning the TV on.

"Well, at least Makoto won't be as mean as you would be." Ageha said, sitting back down.

"Don't be too surprised if he has some hidden thoughts up his sleeve." Masakazu said. "So what are you going to get him to do, Makoto?" Everyone looked towards him eagerly, wanting to know.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Come on Makoto. You can't do anything too mean to me." Ageha said, pouting at him. Makoto smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I suggest you get a good night's sleep." Makoto got up and left the room.

"Makoto!" Ageha whined, getting up and running after him. Makoto went straight to his room, locking Ageha out as he planned the day's events for tomorrow.

--- ---

Hahah... what is Makoto going to make Ageha do?

Please r and r!!

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Of Dressing up and Sweet Moments

Hello! To my one review, thanks! Um, Ageha and Kiyoi? Well, I don't know... I might think of something... give me some time, ok?

Well, this is the next chapter, so please enjoy! This is the chapter I love cause its hilarious...

Disclaimer: I don't own RH Plus...

--- ---

Chapter 4

It was 11:59 PM. Makoto quietly got out of his bed and tip-toed along the hallway to Ageha's room. Silently he opened the door and tried not to step on anything as he made his way over to Ageha's bed. He got onto Ageha's bed and laid down, wrapping his arms around him. Ageha woke up, rolling over to look at whoever was holding him.

"Makoto?" He asked sleepily, letting the other get more comfortable under the blankets.

"Shh..."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"It's morning now."

"It's only 12 AM."

"Exactly. Today you are under my command."

"Eh?"

"Remember that bet you made yesterday? Well, you lost, I won, and I chose you."

"Yeah, but why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"This is part of my plans." Makoto said.

"Oh." Ageha didn't know whether he liked Makoto's plan or not.

"Now, go back to sleep." Makoto leaned forward and kissed Ageha on his forehead.

"Ok." Ageha yawned and feel asleep again, Makoto following his lead. Makoto's plan was to spend as much time as he could with Ageha, and sleeping together was the first step.

--- ---

"Oi! Ageha! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" Masakazu yelled from the other side of the door. The two heard him walk over to Makoto's room and knock on his door, telling him to get up too. He then made his way back to Ageha's room.

"Ageha! Get up now! Or I'll drink your glass of blood!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Ageha called out, assaulting Makoto's ears in the way.

"Ageha." He complained, blocking his ears with his hands.

"Oh, sorry, Makoto. I guess we'd better get up now, or Masakazu will come back." Makoto nodded and got up, helping Ageha get up too. Ageha went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He then looked at Makoto.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to leave so I can get changed?" Makoto smirked.

"I can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"You haven't given me a good morning kiss yet."

"Fine then." Ageha walked over to Makoto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As he began to pull away, Makoto wrapped his arms around Ageha and pulled him in for another kiss, this time longer.

"Oi! Ageha and Makoto! Hurry up!" They heard Masakazu yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Ageha yelled, breaking the kiss with Makoto. Makoto smiled then slipped out of Ageha's room and into his own, telling Ageha to wait for him before he went downstairs.

Ageha complied with his wishes and waited for him once he was changed. When Makoto emerged from his room, he grabbed Ageha's hand and led him downstairs to the dining room.

"What took you guys so long?" Masakazu said, seeing them enter. He then went back to his breakfast and started to gulp it down.

"Sorry, Masakazu, Kiyoi-san." Makoto said. He let go of Ageha's hand and they both sat down in their respective seats.

"So what's your plan for Ageha today, Makoto?" Masakazu asked once everyone had started their meal.

"Various things."

"Like?" Makoto smirked.

"Makoto's not mean like you, Masakazu, so he wouldn't make me do horrible things." Ageha said.

"I dunno about that. By the way Makoto is smiling, I'd be scared if I were you." Ageha looked at Makoto. His smirk did unnerve him, but he had faith in his boyfriend.

"Ageha and I are going to be spending the day together today." Makoto said.

"If I had control over him, Makoto, I'd get him to spend the day quietly in his room, so that he didn't annoy any of us." Masakazu said.

"Why you!" Ageha started, but was cut off by Kiyoi again.

"Calm down. Would you like to share what you two will be doing today then, Makoto, or would you rather keep it a secret."

"You'll see. Now come on, Ageha, hurry up and eat your breakfast. You are wasting time." Ageha pouted and did as he was told. Once he was finished, Makoto grabbed his hand and took him up to his room.

"I don't really want to do anything to embarrass you or make you hate me or anything, but I do need to do something to show Masakazu, so..." Makoto trailed off and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a girl's maid costume. Ageha gulped.

"You look cute as a girl, so I still get something from this." He handed over the costume to Ageha. "Now, put it on and I'll go ask Kiyoi-san and Masakazu if there is anything you can do for them." Makoto left and let Ageha put on the costume by himself. He came back soon and fixed up Ageha's hair for him.

"Very cute." Makoto said. Ageha blushed.

"I'm never doing this again."

"Sure." Makoto laughed and kissed Ageha on the lips. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"Girls wear make-up."

"No. I am not wearing make-up."

"You have no choice." Makoto suddenly pulled out a little make-up kit and began to work on Ageha. "Stop squirming. There. Done."

Ageha looked at himself in the mirror. He had eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss on. He didn't look all that bad, but the fact that he was a boy and was wearing make-up made him frown in disgust.

"Let's just get this over with then." He sighed, allowing Makoto to lead him out of the room and to the downstairs living room where Kiyoi and Masakazu were.

"Ta-da!" Makoto said, revealing Ageha to them.

"Hahaha!! That's a good one, Makoto!" Masakazu laughed, and Kiyoi tried to hold in his own laughter.

"I am so getting you back for this, Makoto." Ageha said, going bright red.

"Not before the day is through. Now, you are to clean away the dishes from breakfast. I specifically asked Kiyoi-san not to do them so you can." Makoto said. Ageha looked at all the dishes that were to be done.

"And we are all going to watch." Masakazu said, getting up on his knees so he could see better.

"I thought you wanted to spend the whole day with me alone, Makoto."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Masakazu asked.

"Don't worry, Ageha. There are plenty more things I have for you to do." Ageha pouted and quickly got to work, the three watching making comments every now and then.

"There. Done." Ageha said, wiping his hands. The dishes were done and the benches wiped. Kiyoi came over to inspect.

"Very good, Ageha." He smiled and Ageha smiled back, happy to get some praise from Kiyoi.

"Ok Ageha, on to the next thing." Makoto said. Ageha agreed happily.

"I can finally take this stupid thing of!"

"Not so fast." Makoto stopped him. Masakazu started laughing and Ageha looked scared. "You can't take it off just yet. Now come on, let's go to my room."

Makoto too Ageha up to his room and sat on his bed, Ageha just standing in the middle of the room and looking at him nervously.

"Are you going to let me take if off now?" He was thinking that maybe Makoto wanted to watch him take it off, but then he thought that would be too perverted for Makoto's mind.

"No. I want you to clean my room." Ageha looked around.

"But it is already clean."

"It can do with neaten up. You can dust and vacuum and things."

"Alright." Ageha set to work while Makoto lied on his bed watching him. He loved the way Makoto's skirt moved with his hips. The dress clung tightly to his small waist and the lip gloss shimmered in the sunlight as he worked.

Makoto couldn't resist anymore. In one swift movement he was up and had captured Ageha in his arms from behind, causing Ageha to drop the duster he was using. He turned Ageha around and gently kissed his lips, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Makoto noted that he tasted like strawberries and he opened his mouth to let his tongue explore, gaining access from Ageha. Ageha's hands swept up into Makoto's hair, letting his fingers get tangled. They soon became out of breath and pulled back from each other but didn't let go of their holds. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then suddenly Makoto pulled fully away.

"Come on. Hurry up and finish cleaning so you can change and we can go out."

"Where are we going?" Ageha asked.

"You are taking me out for lunch."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I've chosen the restaurant, but you are paying."

"Oh. I see." Ageha said, turning back around and picking up the duster again. He quickly finished his job and Makoto sent him back to his room to change.

--- ---

Hahah... I thought the ep where Ageha was forced to dress up as a girl was funny, so I decided to do one similar...

Well, please read and review!!

Hikarisailorcat


	5. Of Outings and Comforts

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own RH Plus...

--- ---

They met again downstairs once Ageha had changed out of the costume, and Makoto yelled out.

"Kiyoi-san, we are going out for lunch. We'll be back later."

"Alright. Have fun." He replied, smiling to himself.

"Is Ageha going dressed as a girl?" Masakazu asked himself. Quickly he got up and ran to the door just as they were leaving.

"Dam! I thought you would take him out as a girl, Makoto." He said, looking disappointed as he saw Ageha dressed normally.

"As I said before, Masakazu, he's not that mean." Ageha said, poking his tongue out at the older boy.

"Whatever Ageha." Masakazu left and the two started on their way.

"So where are we going Makoto?" Ageha asked as they stopped at the bus stop.

"You'll see."

They got on the bus and rode a while, eventually getting off at a street full of little cafes and restaurants. Makoto led Ageha over to a Japanese restaurant that had small Sakura trees out the front. The waiter showed them to a seat and they ordered some green tea.

"This is a nice place." Ageha said, looking around at all the paintings and artwork around the small restaurant.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed. They got their tea and ordered their meals.

"So why did you want to take me out for lunch then? I thought you'd make me do other strange things around the house today." Makoto shook his head.

"I told you. I want to spend the whole day with you. I only did that stuff this morning to show Masakazu that I'm not just a kind guy that won't do anything out there and strange. That and I think you're cute dressed in that outfit. But, even though you look cute as a girl, you look even cuter as a boy." Makoto smiled, a little embarrassed by what he said. Ageha blushed slightly. "And besides. It is you who is taking me out, not me."

"But you brought me here, so doesn't that make it you are taking me out."

"You're paying, remember. I just chose the place."

"Ok, ok. What are we doing after this then?" Ageha asked, rolling his eyes at the previous statement.

"I think we might wonder around town for a bit. Maybe after that we will go back home and see if Masakazu can't figure out our secret yet."

"Why are you so eager for him to find out?" Ageha asked, receiving their meals and beginning to eat.

"Because then I don't have to hide it if I want to hug you or kiss you." Makoto said shyly, putting his head down and blushing. Ageha smiled at him.

"You can still do all that. Even if we did it in front of him I don't think he'd notice because he's so dense."

"He's not as dumb as you think he is, Ageha."

"I know. I just like making fun of him."

Makoto smiled. He leaned forward and over his meal to kiss Ageha lightly on the lips. Ageha blushed and went back to eating.

Once they were finished, Ageha paid for the meal under Makoto's orders, then they went for a stroll around the town. They walked past shops and looked in the windows, pointing out things that they liked. Makoto glanced at Ageha nervously. Slowly he took hold of one of Ageha's hands. The younger boy looked at him and smiled as they walked along with their fingers linked.

"Let's go in there." Ageha said, pointing to a shop just a few doors down. Makoto looked into the window as they walked inside. The place was crowded with cute little things such as stuffed toys and stationary. Ageha picked up a key ring with his free hand. It had a little gothic vampire chibi on it, with blood drops on its fangs and wearing a cloak as vampires in books usually did.

"It's so stereotypical." Makoto said, looking at it.

"But it's cute! Please can I get it Makoto?" Ageha pouted at him. He sighed.

"Alright then."

"Yay!" Ageha ran up to the counter and paid for his key ring. The two then left the store, holding hands again.

"Oi! Freaks! Get out of here!" Ageha and Makoto turned around at the voice yelling out to them. "You heard me, you freaks! God doesn't want you devils on Earth, so get lost!"

Makoto froze. Ageha became red with fury.

"Why don't you get lost! We have every right to be here!" Ageha yelled back to the man. Makoto wasn't paying attention. All he thought about was the people that used to call him 'devil'.

"Come on, Makoto, let's not waist our time around here." Ageha said, starting to pull Makoto along. Makoto followed, still in his trance.

"Are you ok, Makoto?" Ageha asked once they were in another street and he had calmed down. Ageha had noticed Makoto not paying attention. "Makoto?"

"L-let's just go home, ok?" Makoto said, not looking at Ageha. He let go of his hand and the two headed home quickly. As soon as they arrived, Makoto went straight to his room and slammed the door.

"What did you do to him Ageha?" Masakazu asked.

"Nothing! Why do you think I did something to him?" Ageha asked him angrily.

"Fine fine, whatever." Masakazu held up his hands and walked away, leaving Ageha alone with Kiyoi who had come to welcome them home.

"What happened?" He asked. Immediately Ageha ran into Kiyoi's arms, being overcome with tears.

"It was terrible, Kiyoi! We were having so much fun and just holding hands and looking at the shops, when this guy came and yelled out at us! He called us freaks and said God didn't want us 'devils' there!" Kiyoi patted his back and brought him over to the couch where they sat down. "I yelled back at the guy and we walked away, but Makoto didn't do anything. He didn't say anything. He looked kind of phased out, so I asked him if he was ok, and he said he just wanted to go home, so we came straight back here and he just ran to his room."

"It sounds like what that guy said really hurt him." Kiyoi said while patting Ageha's back.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do to help him."

"You must remember what Makoto's life was like before he came here. He was always being called names and was afraid of being thrown away. Maybe you should go comfort him and make sure he knows that you are not going to leave him."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Ageha sat up and wiped his tear stained cheeks.

"Thank you, Kiyoi." He got up and went over to Makoto's room.

"Makoto, can I come in please?" Makoto didn't reply but Ageha noticed that the door was not fully shut. He pushed it open slightly and looked inside. What he saw made his heart clench.

Makoto was lying on his bed, his face hidden by his pillow, but Ageha could tell that he was silently crying. Quickly Ageha entered the room, closed the door properly behind him and ran over to Makoto. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing circles.

"It's alright, Makoto. That guy was an idiot. He had no idea what he was saying." Ageha said, trying to calm the other down.

"Maybe we don't belong here. Maybe we deserve to be sent to hell." Makoto said, muffled by the pillow.

"Makoto, please, don't say that."

"Why not? We are already going to hell for being vampires, so now we get to be sent there for being gay too!" He sat up, looking at Ageha.

"That's not true, Makoto. I don't know anyone more deserving to go to heaven than you." Makoto sniffled. "No matter what anyone says, or does; no matter how many hurtful things people come up with about our lives; I will always be here with you, and we will get through it together."

"You promise?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." Ageha said. Makoto smiled.

"I love you too." They gave each other a hug, showing how much they cared for each other.

"Now come on, let's go watch a movie or something."

"I still have all evening left to order you around." Makoto said while wiping his eyes.

"Dam, I was hoping you'd forget about that." Ageha said. Makoto laughed.

"No, sorry. But I won't make you do much. After all, I really just want to spend time with you. That's why I chose you after all."

"You know, you didn't have to choose me to spend time with me. I want to spend time with you too, Makoto." Makoto smiled at this. He nodded, and they both got up and left his room, going into the living room where Masakazu and Kiyoi were.

Masakazu had asked Kiyoi what had happened to Makoto while they were in his room talking, and Kiyoi had said that someone had said some hurtful things to Makoto. Masakazu couldn't understand who would do such a thing. He wanted to go to Makoto's room and see if he was alright, but Kiyoi stopped him, saying that Ageha would be alright to do it.

When they entered the living room and sat down, Masakazu asked if Makoto was alright.

"Are you alright, Makoto?"

"Yes, I am alright now." He replied.

"I was here to help." Ageha said, smiling at the other and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Makoto brushed it off gently and Ageha looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I had better start dinner preparations then." Kiyoi said, getting up and leaving the three.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Masakazu asked.

"Sure. Makoto?" Ageha looked over at him.

"Hmm... maybe later. I might go take a shower now."

"Oh, alright." Ageha said, watching as Makoto left.

"Are you sure he's ok?" Masakazu asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"What exactly happened? I asked Kiyoi and he just said someone said hurtful things to him."

"They called him a devil and said God didn't want him there." Ageha replied.

"Why?"

"Um, various reasons. Anyway, I'm going to go see if he's alright quickly before he has his shower." Ageha got up and went to follow Makoto. He found Makoto in his room, getting his things together.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you wanted to show our relationship in front of Masakazu." Ageha said.

"Hmm... I don't know." Makoto didn't look at him. Instantly Ageha knew what was wrong. The things that man said earlier were still upsetting him.

"Makoto, come sit down." Ageha took Makoto's hand and led him over to the bed where they sat down and he put his arm around Makoto.

"It's just, Masakazu always talks about his Gokens, and girls, and things like that. What if he doesn't accept us like that guy today?"

"I'm sure he will."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Well, that will be his loss, then, won't it?" Makoto looked into Ageha's eyes. "Look, just because one person doesn't like us, doesn't mean that everyone won't."

"I know."

"Masakazu's our brother, Makoto. It will take a lot more for him to dislike us." Makoto nodded. Ageha gave him a hug.

"Alright. I'll go have my shower now then."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Enjoy your shower." Ageha watched as Makoto got up and left. Before he left too, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note. It said; 'I love you, Makoto, more than the world. No matter what anyone says, we will always be together.'

---- ---

Aww!!! So sweet!! Lol...

Well, r and r pplz!

Hikarisailorcat


	6. The deserts are the sweetest endings

Hello!!!

This is the last chapter of the story, so thank you for all those who have read and reviewed my story!! It really means a lot to me.

Even though this is the last chapter, I am, however, writing a sequel. Give me a couple weeks to get that posted, as I am just coming up to a busy part of my course, but then I've got three weeks of holidays, so expect lots!!

Oh, and you are all extremely lucky that this chapter is even here to be updated, and the sequel too, as last week my computer decided to die, and I almost lost everything. I thank the guys at the computer shop who were able to save my hard drive!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! I will now remember to back up my computer!!! I won't keep putting it off any more!! And thanks to my Dad for giving me his laptop and going to all the trouble to get mine worked out. :D

So, this last chapter of this story is dedicated to my two reviewers, and my Dad, and the guys at the computer shop.

Enjoy!!

--- ---

Chapter 6

Makoto made his way down to the dining room for dinner that night after his shower. When he saw Ageha sitting at the table he went over and gave him a big hug.

"I saw the note, thank you." He whispered into his ear, then sat down.

"What was that for?" Masakazu asked, watching the two.

"For being Ageha." Makoto replied. Masakazu looked at him weirdly then went back to his dinner.

"So after dinner what are we doing?" Ageha asked.

"Yeah, Makoto. You still have a few hours left to boss Ageha around. I've got a few ideas if you've run out. You could make him dance around and record it and put it on the internet. Or you could get him to call you master and feed you grapes like the kings used to do."

"Hey!" Ageha protested.

"It's alright, Masakazu. I've got something that he can do."

"What's that?" Ageha asked, not nervous at all.

"Remember not to do anything you would regret, Makoto." Kiyoi said, although he knew Makoto didn't need reminding.

"I won't. It's something we will all enjoy anyway."

"What?" Ageha asked, eagerly.

"You can cook us a desert today."

"I'm not sure if I want to eat it now." Masakazu said, making a disgusted face.

"I'm going to poison your piece." Ageha replied to him.

"Ageha." Kiyoi said warningly.

"What do you want me to make?" Ageha asked Makoto.

"Hmm... Do you remember that cake we had a while ago? The one that tasted Bloody?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to make something like that."

"How can I make it if I don't have the recipe?" Ageha complained.

"You'll find a way."

"Fine. Kiyoi, can I have a couple bags of O blood please?"

"Sure. I'll get them for you."

"I'll start now then. Do you want to watch?"

"No, it's ok. I might just go read my book for a bit. Tell me when it's ready." Makoto got up and left, Masakazu following his lead.

"Will you help me, Kiyoi?"

"No, I have some work I need to finish up, sorry. The recipe books are over there if you want them." Kiyoi pointed to a cupboard in the kitchen and Ageha sighed. Oh well, at least it was the last thing he would have to do, he hoped.

--- ---

An hour later Ageha called everyone back down.

"Desert is ready!" He yelled out. Kiyoi, Makoto and Masakazu made their way down to the dining room and sat at the table. Ageha gave them each a bowl that had a piece of cake and a red sauce and berries over it.

"Are you sure it is edible?" Masakazu asked.

"Of course!"

Makoto looked at it. It didn't look all that bad. He picked up his spoon and took a bite, everyone watching his reaction eagerly.

"Mmm! This is delicious Ageha!" He said, going back for more. "It's got the Bloody taste mixed in with some sweet desert."

"Well, that's because I made a cake with blood, instead of milk or whatever they wanted for the liquid. And then I made a sauce with the left over blood and some strawberries and raspberries in the blender."

"Wow, it's really good!" Masakazu said, taking his own bite.

"Fantastic." Kiyoi said. "I should get you to make desert more often."

Ageha blushed and took a bite of his own desert. It was really tasty as the sauce ran down his throat.

"It was wonderful, Ageha, thank you." Makoto said, leaning over and giving Ageha a kiss on the cheek. Masakazu's eyes widened.

"Did you just kiss Ageha?" He asked, pointing his spoon at Makoto.

"Yes." he replied, blushing slightly.

"What of it, Masakazu?" Ageha said, suddenly becoming protective and snappy.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Masakazu said, going back to his desert.

"Good." Ageha smiled and leaned over to give Makoto a kiss, only this time on his lips.

"So you guys are a couple now?" He asked, once they had finished kissing.

"Yep." Ageha replied.

"Well, it's about time!" He replied. Everyone smiled. Makoto and Ageha were happy, their family accepted them, and that's all that mattered.

---- ---

Awww... the end! Kind of a crappy ending, I know, but don't fear!! There is a really long sequel coming up soon!!! So keep posted!!

Please review the last chapter!!! The more reviews, the sooner the sequel comes 'cause it gives me motivation...

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
